


Something Shiny

by Oroburos69



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her note had said "Willow Tree Pond, 12:30". It  was 12:25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Shiny

_**Fic: Something Shiny**_  
 **Title:** Something Shiny  
 **Author:** [](http://oroburos69.livejournal.com/profile)[**oroburos69**](http://oroburos69.livejournal.com/)    
 **Beta:**[](http://lady-of-scarlet.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lady_of_scarlet**](http://lady-of-scarlet.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Pairing:** Sakura/Kakashi  
 **Rating:** PG-13/FRT  
 **Summary** **:** Her note had said _Willow Tree Pond, 12:30_. It was 12:25.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for the [ABC challenge](http://kakasaku.livejournal.com/753238.html) on the [](http://kakasaku.livejournal.com/profile)[**kakasaku**](http://kakasaku.livejournal.com/)   community chat, under C is for Candle. Reposted here for giggles and completeness. Fluffy sweetness enclosed, dear reader.

  
"Ah, the Flames of Youth!"

Kakashi twitched.

"They brighten even the Dimmest Candle of Old Age!"

"You're older than me," he protested under his breath. He wasn't old!

"I am Pleased for You! The Winter of Your Discontent has Thawed, calling in the Sensuous Youth of Green Spring!" Gai slapped his back enthusiastically.

Kakashi took a second to catch his breath. "It's just a rumour." His voice was quiet, not exactly audible under the laughter and chatter of dozens of ninja, half hidden in the trees.

"It is a Historic Occasion!" Gai howled into the sky, shaking his fist. He drew a camera from no place Kakashi cared to contemplate. "I shall record it!" Sunlight sparkled off the lens.

Kakashi blushed, utterly grateful for his mask. "I honestly doubt it's true," he said. Nevertheless, he didn't leave. Her note had said _Willow Tree Pond, 12:30_.

It was 12:25. Kakashi flipped the page, not really reading. He hadn't had anything better to do. And he'd lost track of time. It wasn't like he was early, he was just in the area.

"She's here!" one of the look outs squealed. The watching ninja reacted immediately, transforming themselves into bushes, trees, birds and squirrels.

Gai thrust his thumb at Kakashi, briefly interfering with his view of his book, then jumped into a tree, only the lens of his camera visible through the leaves.

Kakashi closed his book, then opened it. A branch snapped, and he stuck his finger in the pages, using it as a bookmark.

A bush giggled. He thought it might be Tsunade.

Kakashi opened Icha Icha Paradise, thumbing through the pages. It was almost certainly just a rumour. Sakura wasn't going to--

She walked into the clearing.

Kakashi peered over the edge of his book. She didn't look nervous. Sakura would look nervous if the rumour was true, right?

"Hey!" She waved with her free hand. The other was holding a wicker picnic basket, covered in a red and white checked blanket.

Kakashi waved back, accidentally using the hand with his book and nearly hitting himself in the head with it. "Hi!" His voice cracked.

She didn't seem to notice, too busy looking into the trees. "Damn. Ino really can't keep a secret, can she?"

Kakashi's hand squeezed so tight he cracked the spine of Icha Icha Paradise First Edition, signed by Jiraiya. It was true? She was--

Sakura shook her head, setting the picnic basket down under a willow tree. "I was going to do this later, but given the size of our audience..."

He froze, his heart beating so loudly that it drown out the whispering trees and squirrels. It took quite a bit of concentration, but he managed to return his book to his belt pouch. "...yes?" It was silly that he sounded so hopeful. Sakura will think...

She dropped to her knees, grinning up at him. Sakura's hands were shaking a little when she pulled a scroll from her kunai pouch, but she didn't drop it, even when she cut her thumb and unsealed a long black box from the white paper.

In a distant corner of his mind, Kakashi was aware that he'd clasped his hands in front of his chest.

Sakura cleared her throat, blushing a little. The rumour was probably wrong. She wasn't...she wouldn't... "Kakashi Hatake?"

"...yes?" he responded, when she didn't continue immediately. He had butterflies in his stomach. He thought they might be trying to eat him.

She opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Oh. It _was_ true.

Kakashi swayed, nearly blinded by a camera flash. The really very lovely sword sparkled. He wondered, idly, if she'd spent ten missions' salary on it--that would explain why she hadn't wanted to go out much.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi looked away from the sword--their family blade. She'd gotten him a _family_ blade. She wanted a family!

With him!

"Well?" It wasn't Sakura asking. It was a blonde woman...Ino, right. He knew her.

Sakura lifted the box a trifle higher, in range of his hand. "Kakashi?"

He nodded, then lunged, knocking the blade to the ground--he'd clean it up and admire it later--and wrapping Sakura in his arms.

"Yes!" Kakashi said, and if it came out a little thickly, he imagined that she'd forgive him.  



End file.
